


Grace in the Rain

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s07e13 Grace, F/M, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manipulation of artwork that was created for me by Samantha-Carter-is-my-muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace in the Rain

[ ](http://s1364.photobucket.com/user/iamdkscully/media/SJ%20Artwork/GraceKissRain_zpsb34e5c65.png.html)


End file.
